Jaeger Acht
Jaeger Acht is the code-name of one of the Knights of the Golden Eight. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, the man who would later become Jaeger Acht of the Knights of the Golden Eight, joined the ancient order of assassins, being trained under the Knight who previously used the title at Aragon Castle, and upon his mentor's death assumed the title. The Three Secret Cities In mid November 2016, four days after the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, the Trismagi Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster and the son of the soon-to-be-force-abdicated King of Underworld, Dion DeSaxe, approached the Knights to hire their services. Dion pled his case and demanded the assassination of Jack West Jr and the capture of Lily West and Alby Calvin, and once Sphinx provided the Knights the down-payment of a Greek island he owned (with the promise that Dion would grant them ownership of a few Indian states upon being officiated as the new King of Underworld), Eins, Acht and the other Knights agreed to take on the assignment. Acht accompanied the rest of the Knights to Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe's New York penthouse, taking part in the assault on Saxony Tower in their attempt to fulfill their assignment. The Knights soon deduced that Jack and his people would be heading to Venice to view a rubbing copy of the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos, and Acht was most likely among the group as they pursued their targets through the canals. Soon afterwards, Eins came up with a plan to attack the relatives of Jack's teammates to force him and Lily to come to them, and Acht was a part of the capture of Lachlan Adamson, and his family, before hiding beneath the surface of the Thames to capture Lily while Jack was distracted. The Knights of the Golden Eight soon reunited back at Aragon Castle, and Acht was briefly seen to by his squires before proceeding to bring Lily to face Dion and Sphinx with Alby. However, when an alarm sounded, Acht checked the Castle's feeds and reported to Eins that a helicopter had crashed nearby, and was told to send a pair of squires to investigate. When the squires were killed by Julius Adamson, come seeking revenge for his twin's death, Acht identified the interloper from the surveillance. The next day, Acht and the Knights accompanied Dion to Naples for his coronation and to receive his agreed payment. As they returned to the Castle to continue the new King's torture of Alby, Acht joined Eins as they investigated a signal dropping in near the castle. Seeing that it was a tank and about to fall into the sea, Acht commented that whoever had dropped it had missed, however Eins realised it wasn't meant to hit them, but to send a message. As they unexpectedly came under from the liberated Jack and his team, Eins ordered Acht to man their railgun turret, but just as soon as he lined up one of the supertankers in his sights, Acht was killed as an enemy aircraft fired at the turret and shredded it to pieces. After Acht's death, his squire likely took up the mantle of Jager Acht. Skills * Expert Combatant: As a member of the Knights of the Golden Eight, Jaeger Acht has likely been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: As an accomplished assassin, Acht is a highly skilled and accurate marksman, capable of using a variety of different firearms. Equipment Weapons * MP-9 submachine pistol: As it seems to be the weapon of choice among the Knights, Acht most likely often uses an MP-9 during assignments. Vehicles * Bombardier Global 8000: As a member of the Knights, Acht is possibly a partial owner of a private luxury plane used to transport the team during their assignments. * V-22 Osprey: During the attack on Saxony Tower, Acht and the other Knights used a pair of the tilt-rotor aircraft to assault their targets. * Water-Capable CL-130 Hercules: One of the many vehicles the Knights own, Acht has access to a water-capable variant of the C-130 cargo plane, which they used to pursue Jack to and through the canals of Venice. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Knights of the Golden Eight Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Deceased Characters